Issue exists about how to automatically answer questions, such as “Where did Harry Potter go to school?” Carefully built knowledge graphs provide rich sources of facts. However, it still remains a challenge to answer fact-based questions in natural language due to the tremendous variety of ways a question can be raised.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods that provide more effective and accurate ways to automatically answer questions.